


yer a wizard, richie

by echokomfloukru



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: I know this isn't that good so thanks you for reading





	yer a wizard, richie

There's another uprising because of course not all the _his_ followers are gone. Richie just ends up caught in the middle of it.

* * *

He knows this year is doomed the minute he the hat is placed on his head.

 

 _“Gryffindor!”_ His mind yells.

 

People in Gryffindor were nice and pure at heart. Sure, he wasn't but he could dream.

 

“Ravenclaw!”

 

The hat yells back and well, who is he to argue with it.

* * *

He meets her in his second year. Sharp eyes, a knowing smile, and blood red lips.

 

Everyone is intrigued, but no one dares approach her, not even Seth.

 

His brother tells him,“Beware, brother. She's a snake through and through.”

 

So, of course he talks to her the next day.

 

He takes a seat next to her in Potions and smiles easily.

 

“Richie. Richie Gecko.”

 

She smiles daintily and gives his outstretched hand a firm shake.

 

“Santanico. Nice to meet you, Richard.”

 

Everything goes downhill from there.

* * *

During a Quidditch game, she takes his hand and leads him through the castle to a part he's never seen before.

 

She stops and shows him a map. Richard just nods and smiles. She takes his hand once more.

* * *

That's how it is every week for them. She smiles and takes his hand and Richard let's her. When they get outside, her hair gets caught in the wind and laughter bubbles out of her. 

 

She plays some music on a muggle phone she found and they dance, well he watches her dance.

 

She kisses him one day. 63 days after they started hanging out and know he hasn't been counting, it's just a coincidence.

 

She sneaks him into her room and Richard tries to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

When he comes back his third year, he's anxious to see her. She saunters in the Great Hall after everyone had been sorted and walks straight past him without a single glance.

 

Seth notices and snorts, giving his brother a curious look, “Trouble in paradise, Richie?”

 

He ignores his brother. He can hear he'd laugh and tries to ignore it. Maybe, she just wanted to hang out with her friends.

 

He slams his fork on the table and drags her out of the hall without thinking. He's never with impulses. Really he knows things to be thought out, then executed.

 

He expects her to yell or tell him to let her go. No, instead, she pushes him against the wall and claims his mouth.

 

“I've missed you so much Richard.”

 

And, yeah, he missed her too.

* * *

His roommates, Freddie and Scott are out, so he brings Santanico to his room.

 

“We have to talk.”

 

He sits and listens and listens and listens.

* * *

They don't speak for two weeks. Richie is a bundle of nerves and Santanico snaps at anyone who comes her way.

 

“Can't you do this one thing for me?”

 

Yeah, he could, but why? He wants to ask her what's she hiding. On the third week, she pulls him into her room and he gives her his answer.

 

“I'll steal the damn necklace for you.”

* * *

Seth screams at him when he finds out, face curled up in disgust and confusion.

 

“It's like I don't even know you anymore.”

 

Richie doesn't respond.

* * *

In his fifth year, he begins to have dreams. He's sitting on a throne with Kisa by his side and a dark symbol burning across the sky.

 

Cold metal runs across his cheek and he flinches.

 

“This could all be yours. All you have to do is take it.”

 

He wakes up before he can see a face.

* * *

Santanico begins to pull away and Richie doesn't know what to do to stop her. Her kisses are sour and everything is quick and easier.

 

His hands there in her hair, her mouth here sucking at a spot on his neck, her legs her legs wrapped tight around him, and her trapped under her body.

 

It's a strange love affair, yet neither of them know how to stop.

* * *

Both of their names gets pulled from the fire and feels wrong, very wrong. The voice is getting louder and it's there when he's awake too, not just when he's asleep.

* * *

Their final tie breaks during the Yule Ball.

 

To the surprise of many but not them, they don't go together.

 

Santanico takes a Drumstrang girl named Manolo.

 

He takes a Hufflepuff girl named Katie. She's all sugary smiles and politeness.

 

“Yes, I'll go to the ball Richard. Can you get me something to drink? Do you feel like dancing?”

 

He's a little surprised she didn't end up in Gryffindor like Seth. (He misses his brother.)

* * *

Santanico stands in shock as Malvado appears in front of them.

 

“I killed you!”

 

Richie is more than confused, but neither of them are paying attention to him.

 

“Oh, my dear. You know there's only thing that can get rid of me and we both know you're not capable of it. Your boyfriend here on the other hand, well….”

* * *

Malvado is behind him as he points the wand at Santanico.

 

“Come on. What's one more life to take? It can be just me and you.”

 

Santanico stands still, watching the both of them. She wants to ~~(hope)~~ think that he wouldn't do this to her. She gave up on hope long ago.

 

He knows as soon as this happens, the dark ages will be upon them once more.

 

He thinks about Eddie and Seth and all the other people in this school. 

 

Malvado doesn't even notice her muttering the words before it's too late.

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

His body drops to the floor, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Richie thinks its a funny way to die.

 

She screams loud and sinks to her knees in finality. 

 

“It's over. Done.”

 

Both of them know it's not true.

* * *

She leaves after that and Richie always knew she would. Hell, he's surprised they stayed together for this long.

 

She hands him back the necklace and rubs a hand across his cheek, “All my life I've been the property of men. That ends today.”

 

“Don’t be a stranger.”

 

It's his way of saying goodbye without saying goodbye.

* * *

He's coming out of Broomstick's when he sees her again.

 

She looks older, more mature. It's been five years so he's not that surprised.

 

Her lips quirk up in that familiar way and Richie finds himself being hit with whiplash.

 

“Hey, there stranger.”

 

Again, he smiles back at her. 

 

He holds his arm and steps into him, wrapping both her arms around him.

 

“Hi, Santanico.”

 

She pulls back and her eyes sparkle a little under the sun.

 

“My name is Kisa.”

 

Turns out they have a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't that good so thanks you for reading


End file.
